Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to liquid control valves of micro size.
It is a general object of the invention to provide a new and improved valve of micro size for use in controlling the flow of liquids.
More particularly, it is an object to provide a one-time opening microvalve for use in applications such as blood sampling.